Sookie and Alcide
by EllaLikeWoahhh
Summary: This is intended to take place after Dead Reckoning.  Alcide approaches Sookie to propose they be together.  See how their first date progresses...


It had been weeks since I had heard from Eric. Only days since hearing from Bill, but only in a friendly check-up-on-your-neighbor kind of way. Not that I was complaining, Eric's master had made his coffin and now he can sleep in it. I was still lonely though. Eric had no less than exiled Quinn from Louisiana, and I hadn't talked to Alcide since he surprised me by being in my bed when I retuned from Eric's for the last time. I ought to call him at some point. Alcide, that is. And Bill. Not Eric.

I sighed and made myself some coffee, a little light with cream and two sugars. I stepped out onto the porch, and wrapped my robe around me a little more tightly. The summer nights had progressed into autumn ones, and a bit of a chill lingered until the sun rose farther above the trees. I rocked myself on the porch swing while I read the paper, making it a point of checking the weather to see if I didn't have a few days left to sunbathe. Today seemed promising, according to the forecast.

Sam had given me the day off today and tomorrow, and after six straight days, a few of them being double shifts, I was thankful for the time to myself. Dermot and Claude were staying with their other fairies at Hooligans for the next few days, so I really would be alone. But of course, at precisely the moment I elated myself with that thought, who should drive down my gravel but Alcide Herveaux himself, in his brand new GMC truck?

I self-consciously ran a hand through my wild morning hair that I had already tried to tame with a clip and headband. Gorgeous as always, he stuck one giant work boot out of the vehicle, and walked on up to me, gravel crunching under his feet as he stepped. I forgot my words for a moment, looking him up and down several times before he spoke first.

"Sookie," he said smiling, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You're wearing a little more than you were last time."

He winced, but quickly rebounded into his grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you first to see if I could come over. I was afraid you'd have said no." I said nothing. We both know I wouldn't have agreed. "I wanted to talk to you though, seriously."

I patted the space next to me on the swing, indicating he have a seat. Wanting to be a good hostess, I said, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black, thank you."

I cringed, "Really? But it's so bitter."

He shrugged, "It's habit now. Not so much the taste, but the energy to keep on driving around to jobs and whatever else."

The porch door shut behind me, and I made a quick trip to the bathroom to bush my teeth and try a bit harder to tame my hair.

I returned with his coffee, and sat down facing him. "What's up, Alcide? Why are you here?"

He sighed, the smile disappearing from his handsome face and a more serious look had taken its place. His green eyes bore into me, like he was trying to look at my soul. I stared right back, but politely stayed out of his mind. If I felt he wasn't telling me something, then I would dive in (Well, wade around, rather. Weres minds were, well, tuned differently I guess you would say, and I couldn't read _exactly_ what he thought). For now, I wanted him to tell me what was on his mind on his own.

"I want to be with you, and I'm sure that if you gave yourself the chance, you'd want to be with me too. We've been through a lot together, you and I. I'm not telling you this because I want a shaman for my pack, or because I dislike the vampires. All I have to gain from this is you. We can keep the supe politics out of it if you'd like, and just focus on us. Sook, I know we'd be great for each other, and I think you know that, too. I don't care about our past, only our future. After my dad died, I just lost it. Maria Star was just there, and she was a part of the pack, so it just seemed right. And she was nice, of course, but if you knew what I felt when I saw you, what I had been thinking…It was always you that I had wanted. You were just preoccupied. I really think we've got something special, and we could make it incredible if we tried. I was serious when I asked you to move in, and I still would love it. Hell, I'd move in if you'd have me. I know you love your house, and I can help you restore it if you'd like, like you had started doing. What do you say?"

I honestly didn't know _what_ to say. It was true, everything he said (Okay, maybe I did peek into his head, but just a little bit). I could feel how he felt about me when he was with Maria Star. Even at her apartment after her death. I really had no reason not to be with him at this point, and I knew he'd make me happy. He'd even agreed to keep supe politics out of it, unlike Bill and Eric who had basically sold me around like a telepathic prostitute or something.

I sighed, defeated, and slid my hand into his. "A proper date would set the right mood for me to make up my mind, I think."

He laughed, and his grip tightened on my hand for a second.

"All right, when are you free next?"

"Tonight. I have today and tomorrow off."

"Okay. I'll come back and pick you up around…six thirty? I know this great Italian place near my house."

"I'll just meet you at your house so you don't have to drive all the way home, here, home here, and home again."

"You said you wanted a proper date. I'm giving you a proper date."

I couldn't argue with that logic. He kissed my cheek, and let himself inside my house. I followed him, wondering where on earth he was going. He went into the kitchen. He _rinsed his cup_, and even put it in the dishwasher. He might as well take me to Vegas tonight so we can get married.

I spent the day doing housework, and at around three, I decided to start getting ready. I stood in the shower, hypnotized, as the hot water nearly scalded my back. I carefully shampooed my hair, meticulously working the lather from my roots to the ends of my hair. I rinsed slowly, and just as carefully, and then applied the conditioner. I let it sit for 3-5 minutes (said the bottle; does anyone actually keep a clock in their shower?) while I shaved my legs, and nether regions, just in case. I rinsed again, and stepped out of the shower.

"Claude!" I screeched. I pulled the towel off of my head and wrapped it around my body at vampire speed. My cousin stood at the mirror, brushing his teeth and admiring himself in the patch of clear mirror he had wiped the condensation from. I cringed, thinking that I had just windexed the mirror about an hour ago.

"What?"

"I was obviously in here showering! And, you're supposed to be gone! Why aren't you still at the club?"

He shrugged. "Dermot is occupying the other bathroom, and we just felt like coming home. We'll be gone later tonight. Is that your special body wash you used?" He sniffed, "Ah, it is. Lavender and vanilla. Lovely combination. Who are you seeing tonight, are they dead or alive?"

I wasn't surprised he had noticed I used a different wash when I went out. But at least he approved of the scent.

"Alive. I'm going out with Alcide."

Claude positively squealed with delight.

"I am truly sorry, cousin, for walking in on you without making my presence known." He knelt into a shallow bow, "What are you planning on wearing tonight with the exquisite Mr. Herveaux?"

"I—I hadn't yet thought about it—I guess—" I stammered.

Claude's patience was that of a child's.

"What time are you leaving here?"

"He's picking me up at six-thirty."

"It's only four. May I treat you to a new outfit?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, to redeem myself for my intrusion."

"If that's the case, you can walk in on me more often."

He said nothing, and a devious grin spread across his face.

I made a noise of disgust; one sounding like it should be spelled "ukgh."

I threw on some sweatpants and a tee, clipped my wet hair up, and Claude drove me to Tara's store.

When we arrived, Tara was alone, with the exception of her assistant McKenna. Tara was waddling a little more than the last time I had seen her, at her shower. She was positively glowing, I saw finally.

"Sookie!" She said, exasperated but friendly, "How are you, girl?"

"Tara, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks, I finally decided to set up a maternity corner over there," she motioned to the back of the store, "and I found some really cute stuff. What do you need?"

"Well, I actually have a date," I said quietly.

"Is he alive?" She asked skeptically. Claude snorted in the background, and received a glare from me.

"Yes." I said. No need to elaborate further for Tara.

"Well, all right then." She beamed, and we got to work.

In the end, I selected a strapless dress, a little above the knee. It had a shiny silver top, and looked like it was made out of sequins and rhinestones, but not in a tacky way. The skirt was white and pleated. It looked fantastic with the silver flats Tara chose for me, so I looked some-what like a ballerina. The ensemble matched perfectly with the shawl Alcide bought me.

It was five-thirty when Claude and I pulled into the driveway. My hair had almost dried on its own, but was still damp enough to be manipulated by my blow drier. I carried the garment bag in and hung it on the bathroom door. Claude and Dermot wanted to see Alcide's reaction to my ensemble, so I agreed to let them stay until Alcide and I left. I styled my hair—down, with loose curls cascading around my face—and applied my makeup.

At six-twenty, I slid into my dress, and did a few twirls in the mirror, admiring myself. Dermot knocked on the door, and I bid him come it.

"Niece, you are breathtaking." He said sincerely.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"May I?" he held a couple of bobby pins in his hand.

"Of course," I said curiously.

He pinned the hair on one side of my face up by my ear, and somehow managed to attach a small white lily to the pin. The effect was subtle, yet elegant.

"Mr. Herveaux is a fortunate man. Enjoy yourself, niece." Dermot said happily, and kissed me on the forehead.

I heard Alcide's truck pull up the driveway, and my stomach fluttered in anticipation.

It took everything I had not to run out to meet him, but Claude insisted.

"Let him knock." Claude demanded. Alcide knocked. "Go in the living room. I'll answer the door and take him into the kitchen, and you may enter then."

Claude executed his plan perfectly. Alcide's eye bulged, and it jaw dropped, but not because of how bosomy my dress was. Though, that helped, but he was just enthralled (thanks, word-of-the-day calendar!) by me and surprised by my committing to go out with him tonight (again, I maaay have peeked into his thoughts).

We said good-bye to the fairies, and he opened my door for me, and helped me into the truck without trying to see up my dress. It was considerably higher from the ground than his previous one.

"You're beautiful, Sookie."

"You're stunning, yourself."

Alcide had on a light blue dress shirt that stretched across his broad chest in a flattering way. He had rolled the sleeves mid way up his forearms, and unfastened the top button. He wore tan khakis, and chestnut brown leather shoes with matching belt. His hair was not to be tamed, though he had run hair gel through it so it looked like a wet, sexy mess. _Slow down, Sookie!_ I thought, _not time to be getting' all hot 'n bothered over Alcide before you decide what you're doing here_. It felt like my libido was already telling me what I wanted, but now wasn't the time for that. I secretly vexed myself, irritated that I had even considered it, let alone actually shaved entirely below my waistline. But at the same time, my dress _was _white, and in the chance I'd end up in the emergency room (well, not so off a chance when I was involved in anything), having stubble poking from out of my hospital gown would have embarrassed me considerably. I decided to let the situation slide.

We made small talk for the duration of the trip, which was amazing. Eric and Bill never made small talk. They were both far too old to appreciate talking about nothing, and that had really bothered me about my relationships with them, but especially when it was with Eric.

I brushed the thought of the two vampires aside, and turned all of my attention to Alcide. He really was breathtaking. I loved the easy way we laughed together, and most of all, we would be able to do this in the middle of the day. We would be able to fly on a plane and sit next to each other, instead of my looking at his coffin in a stack. He could give me children, and we could grow old and happy together. So I would have to sacrifice three nights a month? Big deal. I have the others to spend in bed with him, sleeping—at night—together, and in a room with large, south facing windows!

I was elated when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, _Mon Amari's_. Alcide ran around to my door, and like a perfect gentleman, opened it and extended his hand to help me out. He got the door for me, and pulled my chair out. He sentimentally draped the shawl over the back of my chair, running his fingers over the material with a far away, happy look on his face. He took his seat, and I agreed to share a bottle of wine with him. Conversation came easy with Alcide. He knew about my scuffle with Sandra Pelt, and how it briefly ended, courtesy of Jannalynn. I trusted Alcide enough to tell him of the portal to Faery in my back yard. He was very interested, to say the least.

"How do Claude and Dermot plan to return to their home world?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. At another time though, I need to tell you about an important artifact I've found amongst my grandmother's belongings." I was of course referring to the Cluveil dor

"Of course." Alcide wasn't in a rush to know everything on my mind. Another first. Bill had been so obsessed to know what I had been thinking all the time, and Eric, well, he already knew for the most part, on account of the blood bond. Boy, was I glad _that _tie had been severed.

After we had finished the bottle of wine, and our meal, we returned to Alcide's truck, but it was only eight-thirty, and I just about as ready to go home as Alcide was to take me. We went back to his house to chat, and for him to formally show me the place. We made it to his bedroom, and the tour stopped there.

We walked up the stairs, as we were finished with the lower level of the house. I was always impressed by Alcide's housekeeping abilities. He was an exceptionally tidy person, and it showed. His bed was made neatly, a California king-sized canopy bed with black, white, and red blankets and pillows. There was a chair in the corner, with his folder outfit for work on it, and symmetrically unlaced Timberland work boots for him to wear the next day. I took this all in with one glance from the doorway, and then his hands were around my waist, his soft, plump lips on my neck. I tilted my head with desire.

"So," he breathed seductively, "Sookie?"

"Yes?" I nearly moaned.

"Will you be my girl?"

"Mmhmm," I said lazily, "The date was just a trick. You've been stuck with me all day."

He turned me around, picked me up, and carried me over to lay me on his bed, while I wrapped my legs around him. My shoes came off easily enough, as did his (whoops) and he touched his lips to mine. The first thing I noticed was how warm he was; the heat radiated from him, and warmed me all over on this chilly evening. He ran his hands over my breasts, and back to the zipper on my dress. My fingers fumbled over the latch on his belt. I pulled it from his pant loops with one swift movement, and then undid the buttons on his shirt. That came off a second before my dress. I felt his endowment putting pressure on his pants, pressing into my pelvic area. I groaned with delight, and placed my hand on him. He quivered and ran his fingers down the inside of my panties onto my freshly shaven ladyhood. I mentally cheered to myself, thinking maybe I _am_ psychic. He slid a large finger into me, and I gasped as he wiggled it around while he sucked and tugged on my nipple. The excitement was nearly too much to take. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off. His excitement seemed to grow more, literally. I exclaimed happily, before reality set in.

"Do you have a condom?" I whispered.

"Of course I do, darling. We wouldn't be doing this otherwise." He smiled playfully, and stretched across the bed (yum!) to his side table, where he pulled out a (brand new, I noticed happily) box of condoms. He tore one off the strip, but I stopped him. He looked inquisitive, so I smiled at him like the vixen I was trying to be.

"Let me," I said and took the condom from him. I made him lay on his back, while I pulled his dark grey boxer briefs off. He was built like a mountain man, tough and rugged, acceptable patches of hair, and exceptionally sized equipment. I pinched the tip of the condom, and slowly rolled it down his shaft, as he shuddered delightfully. I crawled up to him, bit his lip and tugged, and straddled him. He immediately tried to thrust himself into me, but I gave him a sly look, telling him to relinquish control. I put just the tip of him inside of me, and we both moaned with pleasure. Slowly I inched a little more of him in me, until he was in completely. The warmth and pressure from him occupying me made me burn like a candle. I began to ride him, gradually gaining speed, momentum, and pleasurable friction. His fingers dug into my thighs, and his moans grew in volume.

He slowed me down, and told me to get on my hands and knees. I lowered my chest to the bed, and stuck the lower end of me up in the air. He entered me, slowly thrusting, but made it rough. He brought his hand around and down the front to stimulate me while he pounded me from behind. He began thrusting faster and faster, and I began moaning louder and louder. Finally, at the same moment, we finished, leaning into one final thrust while he ejaculated and I constricted.

We were out of breath, and elated. We fell asleep in each other's arms, with the knowledge that he'd still be there when the sun rose. It was the most secure I'd felt ever.


End file.
